


KCA

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: All Time Low perform at the 2008 KCA's.
Kudos: 2





	KCA

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request! Also, it's set in 2008!

“Okay everyone, we have All Time Low here! How are you boys doing?” an excited interviewer asked Rian, Zack, Jack and Alex.  
“Hi! We’re excited to be here; this is our first time ever getting invited!” Alex replied with a smile.  
“KCA 2008 is big for you guys, not only were you invited to the carpet, but you’re also set to play a song! Are you guys excited?” the interviewer asked.  
“We’re stoked!” Jack replied.  
“Are you guys ready to get slimed?” the interviewer continued, as Jack grimaced, making his bandmates laugh.  
“The three of us are. Jack is a bit grossed out about it,” Rian replied with a laugh.  
“Well, my piece of advice is to keep your mouth shut when it comes down. Otherwise, it’ll be fun! Besides, it’s a KCA staple!” she replied with a smile. They had a brief conversation about the album they were working on, and the success of their previous release.   
After parting ways with the interviewer, the four of them were taken to the back door of the building. They were invited to come and open the show with a performance, and they gladly accepted. They figured this could make their fanbase grow some, and they’d grown up on Nickelodeon shows, so they all thought that this was a great opportunity.   
The only downside was that Jack had talked about how he didn’t want to be slimed. He thought it would feel gross and make him feel sick to his stomach. The band told him to get over it and try to enjoy the night and the cool opportunity.   
When they got into the auditorium, they saw that their instruments were already onstage and covered so that the audience couldn’t see them yet. They had half an hour until they were due onstage, so they went to a private backstage room to wait.  
“Guys, this is so cool, I hope we can win some people over tonight,” Zack said as the four of them sat around the room.  
“Me too. I feel like we will. If anything, some kids will like our song and grow with us over the years and stuff,” Alex stated.  
“I wish we could stay for the actual show. Stupid early call time,” Rian muttered.  
“Yeah, it does kind of suck. I still don’t want to get slimed. That shit seems gross,” Jack stated, making his bandmates roll his eyes.  
“Jack, people get drenched in slime here every year, I doubt it’s as big of a deal as you’re making it out to be,” Alex replied.  
“I don’t care, it seems gross,” Jack said.  
“Well, now that we’ve been reminded that Jack is a big baby, let’s talk about something else,” Rian stated. The four of them spent the rest of the time talking about the long press day that was ahead of them. They decided that they’d go right back to their hotel after the performance so they could sleep early so they’d be well rested for the next day.  
“It’s time for you guys to go on,” a stage tech said, peaking his head into their dressing room.  
“Let’s do this!” Alex exclaimed as the four of them stood up to follow the stage tech to the stage entrance. They grabbed their instruments and listened as the host start up the show. After an introduction, the four of them took the stage.  
“Hi everyone, we’re All Time Low, and this song is called Dear Maria, Count Me In. Let’s do this!” Alex exclaimed as they started into the song. The kids in the audience seemed to really enjoy the performance, much to their relief. They’d never played to that many people before, so the fact that it was going over well made everything less nerve wracking for them.   
When they got to the bridge of the song, Alex realized that they were likely going to get slimed soon. Right as they started into the outro chorus, the trademark green slime fell from the ceiling. While it made him cringe a bit, the slime wasn’t as bad as Jack expected it to be. He didn’t love how it felt, but it was tolerable. Since Alex was in the middle of singing when it fell, some of the slime ended up getting in his mouth. He didn’t really have much of a choice but to live with it since they weren’t done with the song.  
“Thank you, guys, so much! Enjoy the evening!” Alex exclaimed before the four of them walked offstage.  
“Great job, boys!” Rian exclaimed once they were backstage.   
“That was awesome!” Alex said, high fiving his friends.   
“Was the slime as bad as you thought it’d be, Jack?” Zack asked in a teasing voice.  
“To be honest, not really. I mean, I didn’t love it, but it was alright,” Jack replied.  
“Good,” Rian said with a laugh.  
“Boys, your ride is here,” a stage tech told them.  
“Great, thank you so much,” Jack replied.  
“It’s time to party!” Rian stated as they walked to their car. They’d bought some alcohol earlier in the day to celebrate their performance, which they were all very excited to break open. Well, all but Alex.  
He’d been excited earlier in the day, but as soon as he got in the car, he noticed that his stomach was starting to hurt some. He figured that it was just some adrenaline and shrugged it off for the rest of the ride. Once they got back to the hotel, they thanked the driver before going up to their room. They all quickly washed the slime off and changed into clean clothes.  
“Alright, the drinks are in the main room!” Rian exclaimed. They went over to the mini fridge in the small living room, and they all grabbed a drink. They sat on the couch and chairs and turned on the TV.  
Alex slowly sipped at his beer, but the growing pain in his stomach made it hard for him to enjoy. After just a couple of minutes, everyone had finished their drinks except for Alex. Zack got up to get himself another and offered to get some for his friends. All but Alex said yes, earning him some confused looks from his friends.  
“You’re not done with that one yet?” Jack asked.  
“No, to be honest, my stomach hurts a bit,” Alex replied, shifting in his seat some.  
“Do you think you’re coming down with something?” Rian asked, sounding concerned for his friend.  
“I don’t think so, I feel just fine otherwise,” Alex replied.  
“Did you eat something bad?” Zack asked, handing Jack and Rian their second drinks.  
“I don’t think so, I mean, we’ve all had the same stuff. I don’t- oh shit,” Alex said, cutting himself off.  
“What is it?” Rian asked.  
“I think it might be from the slime from earlier,” Alex replied.  
“You got it in your mouth? Dude, that interviewer even told us to be careful with that shit,” Jack replied.  
“I know, but it came down when I was in the middle of singing, I knew I tasted some, but I figured that it’d be safe, I mean it has to get in other people’s mouths, too,” Alex defended.  
“You should’ve rinsed your mouth out or something, dude,” Zack stated.  
“Can we have this lecture later? I feel-“ Alex cut himself off again, putting a hand to his mouth this time.  
“Are you okay?” Jack quickly asked. Alex just shook his head as he got up and went into the bathroom. Seconds after the door was shut, his bandmates could hear him starting to get sick, making them all grimace.   
“He doesn’t sound good,” Rian stated.  
“I know. I hope he’ll be fine by the morning; we have press shit all day,” Jack pointed out.  
“He basically has food poisoning, so he should be fine by tomorrow. But I guess we’ll just have to wait and see,” Zack explained. After about ten minutes, Alex waked out of the bathroom, his hand still on his stomach.  
“Hey man, are you okay?” Jack asked.  
“Did puking help you feel any better?” Rian added.  
“A bit, I guess. My stomach still hurts, but not as badly,” Alex explained.  
“Do you want to come sit over here with us?” Zack offered.  
“Yeah, but I’m not going to drink anymore,” Alex decided, sitting back in his seat.  
“That’s probably for the best,” Rian replied.  
“Do you think you’re going to throw up again?” Jack asked.  
“Probably not, getting sick did help some, I just have some pain now, I think,” Alex replied. Jack got up and went to the bedroom part of the hotel room. He came back with Alex’s pillow and blanket and gave it to Alex so he could be more comfortable.  
“Thanks, Jack. I appreciate it,” Alex said with a smile.  
“No problem,” Jack said, sitting back down.  
“Sorry that I kind of ruined our party,” Alex said, realizing that his friends were more concerned about him than getting drunk at this point.  
“You didn’t ruin anything. You’re stupid for thinking you’d be fine, but you didn’t ruin the night for us,” Zack stated.  
“Yeah, it’s still been a great night for us,” Rian said.  
“We gave an awesome performance; this night has been awesome!” Jack exclaimed.  
“I guess you guys are right. I’ll have to take a raincheck on partying tonight, but we better go hard tomorrow after all of the press stuff!” Alex exclaimed.  
“If we’re not all falling over from being exhausted, you’ve got yourself a deal,” Rian said with a laugh.  
“Technically, you did help prove me to be right, Alex,” Jack stated.  
“What do you mean?” Alex asked back.  
“I said the slime was gross, and it looks like I was right,” Jack said, laughing some.  
“Hey, if it didn’t get in my mouth, I would’ve loved it,” Alex replied. They decided to turn on a movie so the other three could keep drinking and Alex could work on calming himself down. Eventually, his stomach settled, and he was able to fall asleep.   
The next morning, Alex woke up feeling just fine, much to everyone’s relief. Once they finished all of their press commitments, they went to a local bar to celebrate. It had been a weekend full of ups and downs, but Alex was glad that he was able to experience it all with his best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request from my Tumblr! For those who care, I had an amazing time at the show last night! I think it was my favorite ATL show I've ever been to!! M&G was great, and so was the show itself!! Anyway, I didn't end up getting to finish as many requests as I was hoping to, so I'm going to try and get a bunch done today and tomorrow! Please continue sending them in, I love writing them for you guys. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
